Hi Ho Off To Fishing We Go
by Sgt. Mike
Summary: Jack Decides To Take Jonas On A Fishing Trip


Hi-Ho, Off To Fishing We Go.  
  
By, Sgt. Mike  
  
**************************************************  
  
Summary: Jack Decides to take Jonas on a fishing trip...  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, I just write for fun.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Jack rounded the corner of the SGC and calmly strutted down the hallway.  
  
"Good afternoon, Hammond, it's a sunny day today, the fish are waiting," Jack commented. Hammond nodded his head, "Not today Jack." he stated as he abruptly walked by him. "Guess he's busy." he muttered under his own breath. Jack approached Carter's door and lightly tapped on it. "Come in." Jack heard faintly, he grinned deviously and entered the room. Sam stopped what she was doing and looked at him,   
  
"What sir?" Sam asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sunny day, Carter... Should you really be spending it in here?" Sam slightly grinned at the comment.   
  
"Sir, if you are going to ask what I think you are..." Sam stared. Jack held up his hand. "WAIT! Just here me out, please Carter, it will do you some good." he pleaded.   
  
"No sir," she responded. Jack sighed and frowned.   
  
"Fine," he muttered. He sharply turned on his heels and left the room.  
  
*Will anybody go with me* Jack thought as he approached Teal'cs door. He stopped to think it over.... "Nah, he wouldn't go, maybe Daniel.... No, he's to busy reading on culture whatever." he sighed and entered his quarters and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Maybe, just maybe... Jonas would go," Jack muttered. He instantly got off the bed and approached Jonas's quarters and tapped on the door, but decided not to wait for the knock and just entered. Jonas looked up surprised.   
  
"Jonas... what ya' readin'?" Jack asked. Jonas showed Jack the front of the folder.   
  
"Daniel's reports," Jonas stated.   
  
"Oh, all of them? You'll be here all day." Jack stated.  
  
"With all due respect sir, I don't think so, this is the last one," Jonas replied.  
  
Jack's eyes widened, "Oh.... well, then why don't you and I go fishing then?" Jonas's expression looked priceless after Jack had asked.   
  
"Now sir?" Jonas asked astonished.  
  
"Yes, now," Jack stated. Jonas rubbed his chin for a few seconds.   
  
*I guess I should go* Jonas thought. He looked up to see Jack staring at his watch attentively. "Sir?" Jack let go of the watch and looked at him.   
  
"Yeah?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'll go," Jonas decided.   
  
Jack grinned. "Great. I'll get the fishing gear, the suits, and once we're dressed, we'll head out to the biggest lake out there and catch ourselves the biggest fish we can get." Jack stated as he stretched his arms out to the side. Jonas laughed.   
  
*Fifteen Minutes Later*  
  
"Jonas! Come on out!" Jack exclaimed as he put on his fishing hat and sunglasses.  
  
"No," Jonas answered.   
  
Jack sighed. "Oh for cryin' out loud!"  
  
"Fine, I'll come out," Jonas stated as the door to his quarters slowly opened. "Promise you won't laugh." Jack grinned slightly as Jonas came out, and started to chuckle.  
  
"Hey! I told you not to laugh!" Jonas exclaimed as he hit Jack in the shoulder. Jack stopped. "I'm sorry, I just can't help it."   
  
Jonas frowned. "This suit makes me look fat, I think it's to big. I'm not going." Jonas turned and was about to go back in his room but was stopped by Jack's hand grasping his shoulder.  
  
"Uh-uh, you said you would go, you can't back down now," Jack stated.   
  
Jonas sighed. "Fine." The both of them left the SGC and approached Jack's Pickup and slowly got in.   
  
"Nice truck," Jonas commented.   
  
Jack grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"How many miles per gallon?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Five," Jack responded. "Yep, this babies a pig." he stated as he put the key in the ignition and turned it. "You'll like fishing Jonas, trust me. It's relaxing."  
  
*Thirty Minutes and a few gas stops later*  
  
Jack pulled up near the lake and turned off the pickup.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Jack stated. He got out and went around the back and grabbed the fishing poles and the bait.  
  
"I have a good feeling we'll catch something today," Jack stated as he and Jonas walked along the pier and sat down near the end.  
  
"Oh, Jonas get the chairs out of my pickup," Jack stated. Jonas walked off and returned shortly with two chairs.  
  
"Thanks," Jack said. Jonas watched as Jack opened up the bait box and put the worm on his hook. "Do what I just did."   
  
Jonas reached in the box and hesitantly pulled out a worm, "They're alive."  
  
"Yeah, live bait is all that I use," Jack responded. Jonas frowned as he struggled to put the bait on the hook.  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
"Ya got it yet?" Jack asked. Jonas nodded and sat down.  
  
"Now, bring the pole back and hurl it forward but don't let go of the pole," Jack stated. Jonas nodded and did as Jack did.  
  
"Now what?" Jonas asked.   
  
"We wait," Jack stated as he pulled out a sandwich for him and Jonas.   
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Jonas stated. Jack nodded.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
"Jack," Jonas whined. "It's been two hours and we haven't caught a thing."  
  
"We will," Jack insured. Jonas felt a tug on his pole.  
  
"I think I've got something!" Jonas exclaimed.  
  
"Great, reel it in!" Jack exclaimed. Jonas pulled back on the pole with all his might.  
  
"Here, let me help," Jack said. He got up and came over and was about to help Jonas when he saw his pole starting to move near the end of the pier. He quickly dived at it and caught it just when it was about to go in the water.  
  
"SEE! I told you we would get something!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"You hear that?" Jonas asked.   
  
Jack turned and looked at him, "Hear what?"  
  
"It sounds a like a cell phone," Jonas answered.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh crap, it's mine," Jack said as he reached in his shorts pocket and pulled out the phone and answered. "Hello? Sam, why are you calling?"  
  
"I was just calling to see how your fishing trip was going?" Sam asked.  
  
"Uh........ It's.......... Going........." Jack said just as his fishing pole was yanked forward, and he went sliding down the pier sending his cell phone flying into the lake.  
  
"My phone!" Jack yelled as he struggled to get back up.  
  
"Colonel? Colonel are you there?" Sam asked. But all she heard was static. "Oooooook," Sam stated as she hung up.  
  
"Come on!" Jack yelled as he pulled back on the pole.  
  
"You got him! He's huge!" Jonas exclaimed. Jack looked at the fish and slowly got up.  
  
"I got mine, but it's small," Jonas stated as he held up the fish. Jack laughed.  
  
"Haha," Jonas snapped. "Can we just go back to the SGC?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, let's enlighten Carter on our trip," Jack stated excitedly.  
  
*Thirty Minutes Later and some more gas stops*  
  
Jack and Jonas climbed out of the pickup truck and entered the SGC.  
  
"Colonel!" Sam yelled. Jack grinned as she came running over. "How'd it go?"  
  
"Oh, fine, we caught two fish. I lost my cell phone," Jack answered. Sam chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like I missed a lot sir," Sam stated.   
  
"Oh Yeah," Jack stated cheerfully.  
  
"So, Jonas what did you think of it?" Sam asked.  
  
"It was ok, boring, but at least I caught something," Jonas replied.  
  
"You two might wanna get cleaned up," Sam stated. Jonas nodded and walked off.  
  
"Right Carter," Jack stated as he started to walk off.  
  
"Colonel!" Sam called. Jack froze and turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" Jack asked. Sam came running over.  
  
"You deserve a reward for the fish you caught," Sam stated. Jack stopped as he felt Sam's lips press on his, he gently put his hand on her cheek and returned the kiss.  
  
"Carter, I'm surprised at you!" Jack exclaimed. Sam grinned.  
  
"How so sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"You kissing me when I smell like dead fish," Jack stated. He took Sam, dipped her and gently embraced her in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Hang on, I'll be back," Jack stated. He quickly left the SGC and returned a few seconds later.  
  
"Close your eyes Carter," Jack stated. Sam did as Jack told her.  
  
"Here," Jack said. Sam felt something hit her hands hard, she slowly opened her eyes to see Jack's fish in her arms.  
  
"Thanks Carter, you'll take care of that for me," Jack stated.  
  
"Uh.." Sam started to say but Jack just walked off leaving Sam stunned and smiling all at once.  
  
The End 


End file.
